


As The Night Falls

by Samunderthelights



Series: The End Of The Night [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Hi! This is the second little story of the 'The End Of The Night' series. As I explained last time, I was trying to write a longer story, but I couldn't get it to come together. But I did write some short little stories for it, and this is the second one.Every little story is a little different, because my ideas for the story changed over time. But they do all follow each other, so this one takes places a few years after the first.Enjoy! xx
Relationships: Hvitserk & Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Margrethe/Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: The End Of The Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	As The Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the second little story of the 'The End Of The Night' series. As I explained last time, I was trying to write a longer story, but I couldn't get it to come together. But I did write some short little stories for it, and this is the second one.  
> Every little story is a little different, because my ideas for the story changed over time. But they do all follow each other, so this one takes places a few years after the first.
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Ubbe has come out to the river, to get away from everyone and everything for just a moment. Tomorrow he is getting married to Margrethe, and he knows he should be happy, excited. But after losing both his mother and his father, and with everything that is lying ahead of him and his brothers, this wedding is the last thing on his mind.

  
Ubbe and his brothers have been trying to get together an army, so they can go to England to avenge their father’s death, and while he knows that this is something they have to do, he has a gut feeling that if they go to England, it is going to be the beginning of the end for their family. He has tried to tell his brothers this, but they will not listen, because they are all filled with a desire for revenge, and they can’t think of anything else. They can’t see beyond it, of what will happen once they get their revenge.

  
But all Ubbe wants is to achieve his father’s goals, to have land out in England, have new settlements there. He fears his brothers, especially Ivar, want more though. He fears Ivar will want to continue raiding, that once he begins, he won’t be able to stop. Because there is something about his little brother that scares Ubbe more than he would like to admit.

  
“I knew I would find you here.”

  
“I needed time to think,” Ubbe admits, when Hvitserk sits down with him. “About England. About Ivar.”

  
“You shouldn’t be thinking about any of that right now. You’re marrying Margrethe tomorrow!”

  
“I know…”

  
“If you don’t want to marry her anymore, I will gladly take your place,” Hvitserk says, and Ubbe can’t help but smile when he sees the mischievous smile on his brother’s face. “I am happy for you, brother. For both of you.”

  
“Do you mean it?”

  
“Yes, I mean it,” Hvitserk laughs, as his brother places a hand on the side of his face. “I wish you all the best.”

  
“That means a lot to me, little brother,” Ubbe says, before looking back at the river. Knowing that Hvitserk is not upset with him for marrying Margrethe, when he is in love with her too, does mean a lot to him. And he does feel relieved. But still he can’t shake the feeling of dread, and his brother seems to notice, because he gets up, and he reaches out a hand. Ubbe takes it, and his brother pulls him up to his feet.

  
“Come on, let’s get in.”

  
“What? Right now?”

  
“Why not,” Hvitserk shrugs, already taking off his tunic. Ubbe can’t help but notice the new scars on his chest, and it pains him to see them. He reaches out, and he places his hand on the dark patch of discoloured skin on his brother’s shoulder.  
“I’m glad you made it back,” he says, as he touches the scar, almost wishing he could make it go away. But he knows that there will be more scars, that when they go to England, they will have to go into battle, and if they get out with only scars, they will be lucky. They will be risking their lives, and he knows he might lose his brothers, he might lose Hvitserk. The thought of losing him, it hurts more than when he had lost his mother, or his father. And Hvitserk seems to notice the fear in his eyes, because he rests his forehead against his brother’s, and he looks him in the eyes.

  
Hvitserk looks like he is about to say something to try and comfort his brother, but before he can open his mouth, Ubbe has pressed his lips against his. And although the kiss only lasts for a second, it takes Ubbe back to that night, years ago, when their bond had turned into something more. Something stronger.

  
He still remembers how he had woken up the next morning, his arms still around his brother, but whatever had been between them the night before, it had gone. So he had simply gotten out of bed, he had gotten dressed, and he had gotten on with his day. He had half expected Hvitserk to some day mention what had happened, but it just hadn’t come up, and nothing like it had ever happened again.

  
But when Hvitserk gets out of his trousers, Ubbe can’t help but glance down at his body. It has been years since that night, and he is not the teenager he was then anymore. He is a man now.

  
“Do you remember…?”

  
“Of course,” Hvitserk says, a shy smile on his face, before Ubbe can even finish his question. Ubbe is relieved to find that he is not the only one to be thinking about that night, and when he takes off his tunic, he feels his brother’s eyes nearly burning a hole in him. He ignores it though, and quickly gets out of the rest of his clothes, before getting into the river, his brother quickly jumping in after him.

  
“So…”

  
“What?” Ubbe laughs, recognising that mischievous look on his brother’s face, and knowing that it means no good.

  
“I was wondering, about what happened back then…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Who is better, Margrethe, or me?” Hvitserk laughs, and Ubbe can’t help but laugh. Sometimes he had still been worried that that night would come back to haunt them, that it would cause tension between him and Hvitserk, or that it would tear them apart. But there is no tension at all, and Hvitserk seems to be able to laugh it off, which is a great relieve to Ubbe.

  
“You can’t ask me that!” Ubbe laughs.

  
“Why not? Afraid to hurt Margrethe?”

  
“Who says I would be hurting Margrethe?”

  
“You still haven’t answered the question,” Hvitserk laughs, the smirk on his face growing. He swims up to Ubbe, and for a moment, Ubbe considers swimming away, but he knows he won’t. Just like that night he knew he wasn’t going to ask Hvitserk to stop.

  
When Hvitserk wraps his arms around him, pressing their naked bodies up against each other, Ubbe struggles to steady his breath.

  
“How about we finish what we started that night?” Hvitserk whispers into his brother’s ear, before kissing his neck, his throat, his mouth. Hvitserk’s mouth still tastes better to Ubbe than any other mouth, and when Hvitserk wants to end their kiss, Ubbe won’t let him. He wants his tongue to taste every inch of his brother’s mouth, before he is willing to let go of him.

  
Ubbe grabs hold of his brother’s back, and when he feels the muscles of his back underneath his fingers, the image of Margrethe flashes before his eyes for just a moment. He has grown so used to the feeling of her soft body, her fleshy arms, thighs, her belly, her breasts. Feeling Hvitserk’s strong shoulders, it makes Ubbe feel like his insides are being flipped over.  
“We should probably get out of the water,” Hvitserk suggests, but Ubbe shakes his head.

  
“Not yet,” he whispers, before taking his one hand from his brother’s back, and grabbing hold of his dick. The smile on Hvitserk’s face grows bigger, and when Ubbe begins jerking him off, he expects him to look away, to close his eyes, anything. But Hvitserk keeps staring him straight in the eyes, almost as though he is daring him, and it is making Ubbe’s heart nearly beat out of his chest.

  
“Wait,” Hvitserk then says, before bringing his mouth to his brother’s ear. “I want you to fuck me, Ubbe.”

  
“What? But we… are you sure?”

  
“You think I haven’t thought about this?” Hvitserk laughs, but it’s nervous laughter. “I’ve been waiting for this day since we last…”

  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”

  
“Why didn’t you?”

  
“Because I was scared to lose you,” Ubbe admits, before placing a quick, nervous kiss on his brother’s lips. “Because I was an idiot.”

  
“You think something like this is going to stop us from being brothers?” Hvitserk asks, a hurt look on his face. “I love you, Ubbe, and this… this changes nothing.”

  
“I know,” Ubbe says, and he can’t help but smile at Hvitserk reassuring him, when he had been the one reassuring him, years ago. “I love you too, brother.”

  
They get out of the river, and for a moment, Ubbe hesitates whether to get dressed and go home to Margrethe, forget about any of this. But when Hvitserk comes up to him and kisses him, any doubt he had before, it is being pushed to the back of his mind.

  
Hvitserk pulls him down into the grass, and when he lies down on his back, a nervous, vulnerable look on his face, Ubbe can’t help but smile.

  
“Are you scared?”

  
“No!”

  
“You are,” Ubbe laughs, and he nudges him in the ribs, before resting his hand on his brother’s chest. “Are you scared you won’t be able to take it?”

  
“I can take it,” Hvitserk says, but when Ubbe places himself in between his legs, his face gets flushed. Ubbe tries to come up with as much spit as possible, but when he spits it into his hand, before wiping it on his erection, he still doubts it will be enough.

  
“Are you sure about this?” he asks again, but Hvitserk just nods, his hands already gripping onto the grass, his knuckles turning white.

  
Ubbe takes a deep breath, before grabbing hold of his dick, and carefully pushing it into Hvitserk.

  
“Wait!” Hvitserk says, before Ubbe has even fully pushed into him, and when Ubbe looks up at him, he can see the pain written all over his face. “Fuck! You’re going to rip me apart!”

  
“I hope not,” Ubbe laughs, and his brother looks up at him, an annoyed look on his face. But then they both start laughing, and after a moment or two, Hvitserk’s body seems to relax. “Do you want me to go on?”

  
“Of course,” Hvitserk says, and his brother can’t help but smile, as he pushes into him again. “Fuck!”

  
“We don’t have to do this,” Ubbe laughs, as he leans down to brush the wet hair out of his brother’s face. “We can just…”

  
“No, don’t you dare stop now,” Hvitserk says, “We won’t get to do this anymore, once you’re married, so…”

  
“Says who?”

  
“You think Margrethe will let you have sex with…”

“Margrethe doesn’t have to know,” Ubbe says, before pushing into his brother again, this time making him growl out in pain. Ubbe hesitates to continue, but when he sees the glint in his brother’s eyes, he realises that this is a good pain, this isn’t the kind that will leave him with scars, the kind that will kill him.

  
“Harder!” Hvitserk growls, and Ubbe wonders if this was behind that fire in his brother’s eyes that he had seen that night. Is this what he has been hungry for since that night?

  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ubbe admits, but he looks down, and he can see how hard Hvitserk is, how much this is turning him on. So he does as he is told, and he pushes even harder, the fire in his brother’s eyes growing bigger by the second.  
But when Ubbe feels that he won’t be able to last for much longer, he grabs hold of his brother’s dick, and while still trying to focus on not hurting Hvitserk, he tries to make sure to get him off as well.

  
“Ubbe…!” Hvitserk tries to warn him, but he is already squirting all over his stomach. Ubbe can’t help but grin, as he watches it happen, and just knowing that he is the one who has made it happen, it is enough to make him come, to make him spill inside of his brother.

  
He pulls out, before collapsing next to his brother, struggling to catch his breath. He looks up at the sky, but he is tired, and all he wants to do is close his eyes and take a nap. But when he hears Hvitserk shivering, he looks at him, wondering if he is okay. If he is hurt.

  
“I didn’t… please tell me I haven’t hurt you,” Ubbe whispers, unable to hide the fear in his voice. But his little brother just shakes his head, so Ubbe wraps his arms around him, and he holds him tight, before closing his eyes, already drifting off to sleep. But when he hears Margrethe’s voice, any trace of exhaustion disappears.

  
“Is this what you do behind my back then?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Don’t take me for a fool, Ubbe!”

  
“This isn’t…,” Ubbe tries, but even though Hvitserk is moving away from him, the traces of what has just happened between them, are still clearly there, and there is no denying it.

  
“This isn’t what it looks like?” Margrethe asks. “You two aren’t fucking behind my back?”

  
“It doesn’t mean anything,” Hvitserk tries, and he shrugs his shoulders. “Ubbe loves you, and he can’t wait to marry you. It’s not like he’s out there with some…”

  
“Come here,” Ubbe says, and he reaches out his hand. Margrethe hesitates, but then takes it, and lets herself be pulled to the ground. Ubbe starts kissing her, and he does the only thing he can think of to try and show her that nothing has changed between them. That what has just happened between him and Hvitserk, didn’t mean anything.

  
He slides his hand underneath her dress, still kissing her, but when he notices Hvitserk getting up, he takes his hand away from underneath Margrethe’s dress, and he looks up at him. For a moment he wonders if he has upset him by immediately moving on to Margrethe, after what they have just done, and the last thing he wants to do is hurt his brother.

  
“Where are you going?” Margrethe asks.

  
“I should…”

  
“Stay,” Margrethe quickly says, before pulling up her dress. Hvitserk looks at Ubbe, to seek for some kind of permission, or to be sent away. But when Ubbe just shrugs, Hvitserk comes up to them, and he sits down with them.

  
Ubbe starts kissing Margrethe, while Hvitserk hesitate for a moment, before he starts going down on her. Ubbe tries to ignore his brother, but kissing Margrethe right now, it just doesn’t feel the same as when he had just kissed Hvitserk. She simply doesn’t taste like him.

  
So he gives her a final kiss, before moving to where his brother is trying to satisfy her. And watching his brother going down on his wife-to-be, it is turning Ubbe on, more than he would like to admit. So he joins his brother, their mouths, their tongues, working together. Their tongues, still, every so often, finding its way into each other’s mouth.

  
They try to tease her, to make it last as long as possible, not ready to say goodbye to the moment just yet, but she finally reaches her climax, and the brothers lie down with her.

  
“By this time tomorrow, we’ll be married,” Ubbe realises, as he looks up at the sky, which is already changing colour. “We’ll be man and wife.”

  
“You will be there, won’t you?” Margrethe asks, and Hvitserk flashes a small smile.

  
“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
